An unforgettable Christmas
by Eloloo
Summary: Il veut juste lui offrir un Noël inoubliable. // Terminée //


C'était un horrible truc, un cauchemar assez flou où il courait, mais au ralenti. Il courait pour fuir quelque chose, il n'aurait su dire quoi, mais ses jambes bougeaient au ralenti. Il fut réveillé par la frustration de ne pas aller assez vite.

Il était couché sur le dos, la tête tourné vers elle. Lorsqu'il remua un pied, il ressentit une violente douleur. Il avait des fourmis dans le pied droit.

Il se retourna, se mit sur le dos puis s'assit. Avec une grimace, il agita ses orteils et son pied jusqu'à ce que les fourmis disparaissent. Puis il se tourna vers elle.

Ça l'avait toujours amusé de constater que la jeune femme avait la même habitude que lui: il la trouvait toujours allongée sur le ventre le matin. Elle bougea légèrement et se mit sur le flanc droit. De là où il se trouvait, il ne vit plus que ses cheveux, éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Son visage était tourné vers sa table de chevet, sa main droite se perdait sous l'oreiller et la gauche était posée près de son visage. Le drap n'était remonté que jusque sur ses reins.

Michael s'allongea de nouveau et glissa au-dessus d'elle. Son visage se perdit dans son cou, ses lèvres frôlèrent sa peau et il s'enivra du parfum de ses cheveux. Il déposa un baiser sur son épaule alors que sa main gauche disparut sous le drap. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa hanche, puis ce fut sa paume qui approfondit le contact et qui passa sur sa cuisse pour ensuite remonter pour s'immobiliser sur son ventre.

Sara soupira mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Michael s'extirpa du lit mais dès qu'il fut debout, il fut saisit par la fraîcheur de l'air. Malgré le chauffage, qui était certes au minimum, le froid de l'extérieur semblait pénétrer jusque dans l'appartement.

Il s'empara d'une des trois couvertures étendues sur le lit et s'enroula à l'intérieur, puis il se rendit à la fenêtre et laissa son regard vagabonder au dehors.

Le paysage qui s'offrait à sa vue était saisissant. Le gel avait complètement recouvert la ville. Tout était blanc, glacé, méconnaissable. Une pellicule de givre avait recouvert l'herbe, les voitures, les arbres. Débarrassés de toutes leurs feuilles, ces derniers ressemblaient à d'immenses fantômes blancs qui se détachaient sur le ciel gris-bleu, semblable à un arc en ciel: gris d'abord, il passait ensuite à l'orange pâle pour finir sur un bleu presque blanc. Le soleil était comme un disque lumineux, accroché à ce dégradé de couleur.

Michael resta plusieurs secondes devant la fenêtre, hypnotisé par ce paysage comme sorti d'un rêve. Il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à ce genre de chose, à la réalité autour de lui. Avant, des années en arrière, l'hiver était l'hiver, l'été était l'été, et dans son esprit tout était acquis, les changements autour de lui ne le touchaient pas. Mais aujourd'hui, après _tout ç__a_, après avoir passé quelques années auprès d'_elle_, il avait changé. Il était plus sensible aux choses, il y faisait plus attention.

Absorbé par ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas le froissement derrière lui.

Sara s'assit dans le lit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place. Le drap serré autour de son corps nu ne l'empêcha pas de sentir la fraîcheur de l'air, et elle grimaça. Grimace qui s'évanouit lorsqu'elle vit Michael, enroulé dans une couverture, les yeux perdus à l'extérieur.

Sans faire de bruit, la jeune femme se leva, abandonnant par la même occasion l'éphémère chaleur du drap, et vint se placer derrière lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Michael émergea lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud sur sa clavicule. Il remarqua vite que Sara ne portait rien, et l'invita à venir se pelotonner contre lui, dans la couverture.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça? demanda-t-elle d'une voix encore un brin ensommeillée.

- Ça, murmura Michael en désignant l'extérieur du menton.

Sara laissa son regard glisser sur le paysage figé, prit dans le givre, les arbres blancs, fantomatiques, les voitures gelées, la rue brillante de gel, le ciel coloré sous l'effet de l'astre brûlant. Elle sourit.

-C'est magnifique. On dirait qu'il a neigé.

-A mon avis ça ne va plus tarder.

Sara étouffa un bâillement et se serra un peu plus contre le jeune homme, qui glissa son bras autour de sa taille.

-Tu es prête à affronter le froid?

-Pourquoi, où m'emmènes-tu?

-On est le 24 décembre, j'ai envie de te faire passer une magnifique journée, même s'il fait moins dix dehors. Tu es partante?

Sara fronça les sourcils, faisant mine de réfléchir.

-Hum… Je ne sais pas … Passer une veille de Noël avec Michael Scofield, emmitouflée dans un gros manteau, à déambuler dans les rues de Chicago, à manger des gaufres pour terminer la soirée dans un restaurant … Je ne sais vraiment pas …

Elle observa Michael du coin de l'œil. Il la regardait avec ce regard si particulier, mi-amusé, mi-interrogatif.

-Bien sûr que je suis partante, qu'est-ce que tu crois! s'exclama la jeune femme en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Et maintenant viens, je suis complètement gelée.

Michael se laissa entraîner dans la salle de bain. Sara ouvrit le robinet alors qu'il laissa la couverture tomber à terre. Il retira son boxer, elle se glissa sous l'eau brûlante et il vint l'enlacer.

-Bon sang, je crois que je n'ai jamais autant apprécié une douche brûlante, murmura-t-elle alors qu'un long frisson la parcourut.

Elle offrit son visage à l'eau qui tombait du pommeau de la douche et Michael en profita pour la serrer un peu plus contre lui. Il enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou et ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation du corps de Sara contre le sien, de l'eau brûlante qui dégoulinait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Bientôt, la cabine de douche fut entièrement couverte de buée. Sara baissa la tête et rencontra le regard de Michael. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que leurs deux visages se rapprochent et pour que le jeune homme, électrisé par la chaleur qui régnait dans l'espace confiné de la douche, s'empare de ses lèvres.

* * *

Dans l'entrée, Michael vérifia s'il avait bien ses clés puis observa un instant Sara. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en une queue de cheval et quelques mèches venaient encadrer son visage légèrement maquillé. Emmitouflée dans une jolie parka gris souris qui galbait magnifiquement sa taille, la jeune femme terminait d'ajuster son écharpe noire.

Dehors, les premiers flocons de neige tombèrent sur Chicago.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva sur le trottoir, en bas de l'immeuble, Sara leva la tête vers le ciel et laissa les flocons de neige qui tombait en tourbillonnant caresser son visage. Le ciel était devenu cotonneux, il avait perdu ses couleurs de l'aube.

Quand Michael poussa la porte vitrée de l'entrée pour sortir de l'immeuble et qu'il vit Sara, telle une enfant, le visage offert aux flocons qui tombaient du ciel, il remercia tout les Saints qu'il connaissait pour lui permettre, chaque jour qui passait, de vivre avec elle. Il avait l'impression de la découvrir, chaque jour un peu plus, de découvrir ce qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle détestait … Il devinait peu à peu son caractère, ses habitudes, et il aimait cette sensation si spéciale, si étrange qu'il ressentait, comme si chaque jour était une découverte. Il avait enfin l'impression de vivre.

Ils s'engouffrèrent tous deux dans la voiture et Sara tenta une nouvelle fois de faire parler Michael. En vain.

-Décidemment, tu n'aimes pas les surprises, la taquina-t-il.

La jeune femme prit un air faussement renfrogné et il éclata de rire.

-Tu me fais confiance?

-Bien sûr, fit Sara en approchant le bout de ses doigts du chauffage. Mais … Les surprises avaient désertées ma vie depuis quelques temps.

Cette allusion à son passé pas forcément heureux provoqua une bouffée de tendresse chez Michael. Il se promit de lui faire passer le Noël le plus mémorable de toute sa vie.

* * *

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes à rouler au pas tant la neige avait envahi les routes, Michael gara la voiture sur un petit parking noir de monde. En face d'eux, un bâtiment ancien, fatigué, un peu décrépit, se détachait sur le ciel blanc de ce début de matinée. Sara tourna la tête vers le jeune homme et lui lança un regard interrogatif, auquel il répondit par un sourire mystérieux.

Aucune pancarte n'indiquait l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, et Sara était de plus en plus intriguée. Michael prenait quelques fois un malin plaisir à la surprendre, et il se délectait de l'expression qui se peignait sur son visage lorsqu'elle découvrait ce qu'il lui avait réservé.

-Que viens t-on faire ici ?

-Réaliser un fantasme ! dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres mais continuant de fixer l'horizon comme happé par ses pensées.

-Michael, tu ne penses pas réaliser un de tes fantasmes, ici en pleine foule et surtout à – 10°…

-Je savais que tu n'étais pas une gentille fille….

Elle le poussa du coude.

-Hé, ne te moque pas de moi !

Ils sortirent de la voiture et se frayèrent tant bien que mal un chemin vers la bâtisse. Sara s'étonna elle-même de ne pas se sentir excédée par l'agitation qui régnait autour d'elle: des enfants hurlants, riants, se courant après … Et des parents dépassés par leur marmaille surexcitée. Des chants de Noël, encore lointains quelques minutes auparavant, leur parvenaient distinctement, et ils aperçurent, cernées par des dizaines de personnes, des chorales qui réchauffaient l'atmosphère par leurs cantiques.

Au contraire, Sara se sentait bien, sa main dans celle de Michael, jouant des coudes pour découvrir ce qu'il avait bien pu inventer.

Après quelques minutes d'une lutte acharnée, devant Sara s'étendait plusieurs mètres de glace. La surface parfaitement lisse luisait sous les quelques projecteurs accrochés à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, et les gradins, usés et défraîchis, rappelaient l'aspect extérieur du bâtiment. Mais malgré cela, la patinoire était un lieu accueillant et chaleureux, malgré la température avoisinant les zéro degrés.

Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, la jeune femme s'approcha de la rambarde en bois qui bordait la patinoire et y posa ses mains. Son regard embrassa l'étendue blanche et scintillante, puis elle se tourna vers Michael qui la contemplait, un brin amusé.

-Alors, qu'en dis-tu?

-Michael c'est … Je ne sais pas patiner! S'exclama-t-elle en riant.

-Je vais t'apprendre, viens.

Michael entraîna la jeune femme sur un banc. Là, ils chaussèrent leurs patins et se dirigèrent vers la piste.

* * *

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Sara avait mal aux pieds et Michael était à bout de souffle, mais ils s'en fichaient.

Le jeune homme la tenait par les mains et patinait à l'envers, la tirant doucement pour la faire glisser sur la glace. Sara fixait ses chaussures et riait, son rire résonnant dans toute la patinoire, se répercutant sur la glace, cristallin.

Des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes évoluaient sur la glace, certaines patinant avec brio, d'autres passant le plus clair de leur temps par terre. Au milieu de la piste, on aurait dit que Michael et Sara était seuls sur un îlot de glace. Indifférents aux rires et aux cris qui résonnaient autour d'eux, Michael s'appliquait à faire glisser la jeune femme et celle-ci s'appliquait à ne pas tomber, la perspective d'avoir le jean trempé ne l'enchantant guère.

-Lâches-moi Michael, je vais essayer toute seule!

-Tu es sûre?

-Oui, ça ne doit pas être si compliqué que ça …

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et lâcha les mains de Sara. D'abord peu rassurée, elle se mit ensuite à glisser doucement sur la glace, prenant de plus en plus d'assurance. C'était sans compter une ribambelle de gamins qui passèrent en trombe devant elle, manquant de la renverser. Sara vacilla, retint un juron et dit adieu à son rêve de sortir d'ici au sec.

En un coup de patin, Michael rejoignit la jeune femme. Il glissa sa main autour de sa taille, l'empêchant par la même occasion de tomber, puis l'emmena près de la rambarde.

-Tu aurais dû me laisser tomber, Michael, lâcha Sara dans un souffle.

-Ah oui? Et pourquoi ça? Ce n'est pas … particulièrement agréable, sourit le jeune homme.

-Ca m'apprendra à vouloir patiner toute seule …

Le rire de Michael se perdit dans le brouhaha qui résonnait dans la patinoire. Il enlaça Sara qui passa ses bras autour de son cou.

-Alors comme ça, Monsieur veut réaliser un des ses fantasmes, ici, le taquina la jeune femme en prenant un air espiègle.

-Oui, c'est au programme, lui répondit-il sur le même ton. Et je vais commencer par …ça …

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sara, qui ne résista pas et approfondit le baiser. Lorsque sa langue rencontra celle du jeune homme, une onde de chaleur se diffusa dans son corps, lui faisant momentanément oublier la température en dessous de zéro.

Ils étaient comme devenu sourd aux bruits autour d'eux. Plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance que ce contact qui les électrisait tous les deux.

Un gamin d'une dizaine d'années passa près d'eux et hurla un «Oh les amoureux» audible dans presque toute la patinoire. Sara se mit à rire, Michael l'imita et ils furent contraint de mettre fin à ce baiser glacé.

* * *

Après un déjeuner plus que copieux, Michael et Sara flânèrent une partie de l'après-midi dans le centre ville, puis, vers dix-sept heures, remontèrent en voiture.

-Quelle est la suite du programme? demanda Sara en espérant que Michael craque et lui révèle tout.

-Bien essayé Sara, mais … tu ne sauras rien!

-Rien qu'un petit indice …

-Non!

-Michael, tu m'as assez surprise pour aujourd'hui, tu sais!

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, sourit et s'engagea dans la file de voiture qui quittait le centre ville.

* * *

-Hey, salut vous deux. Entrez!

Lincoln s'effaça pour laisser Michael et Sara entrer. LJ vint à leur rencontre, les salua et disparut dans la cuisine.

-Ce gamin va me tuer, un jour, se plaignit Lincoln avec un sourire. Il va devenir meilleur cuisinier que moi, il est aux fourneaux depuis le début de l'après-midi!

Sara ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Tout le contraire de son oncle, à ce qu'on dirait, plaisanta-t-elle en coulant un regard à Michael.

-Hey, c'est faux! riposta-t-il en riant.

-C'est la vérité, et tu le sais!

A court d'arguments, Michael saisit Sara par la taille et commença à la chatouiller. Lincoln prit un air faussement excédé et passa au salon pour allumer la télévision.

-Pire que des gosses. Hey Mike, interpella-t-il son frère, vous comptez passer le reste de la soirée avec vos manteaux?

Ce dernier cessa de torturer Sara, se défit de sa parka et aida la jeune femme à faire de même. Il remarqua très bien l'étonnement qui passa un instant sur son visage.

Assise en bout de table, à côté de Michael et LJ, Sara ne savait pas trop comment se comporter. Elle participait aux discussions animées qui se succédaient en ce soir de Noël: le nouveau travail de Lincoln, la vie de lycéen de LJ … Michael essaya même de cuisiner son frère pour savoir s'il avait trouvé _quelqu'un_, mais Lincoln resta muet comme une tombe.

Oui, Sara essaya bien de faire bonne figure. Elle essaya de passer outre ce malaise qui s'était installé en elle sitôt qu'elle avait prit place à la table. Le repas était copieux et surtout délicieux, et LJ fut couvert d'éloges.

Lincoln aussi essayait de faire bonne figure. Du moins, il essaya de faire comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué l'air morose de Sara chaque fois que personne ne la regardait. Il tenta de se convaincre que ce n'était que son imagination qui n'avait pas tout à fait évacué les séquelles laissées par leur passé. Mais au dessert, il ne plus pu faire comme si de rien n'était.

-LJ, tu … tu viens avec moi à la cuisine? On va aller … chercher le dessert.

-Mais tu …

-LJ, viens **s'il te plaît**.

Un regard appuyé à son frère, un autre, foudroyant, pour son fils, et père et fils disparurent dans la cuisine. Michael avait, lui aussi, remarqué le malaise qui s'était emparé de Sara.

Les yeux rivés aux motifs de la nappe, Sara fit comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué que Michael l'observait d'un regard interrogateur.

-Sara?

-Mmm?

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Rien, rien du tout, hasarda la jeune femme, un peu trop vite.

-Sara, regardes-moi.

Elle consentit à lever les yeux. Michael l'interrogea une nouvelle fois du regard.

-C'est que … Oh laisses tomber, je ne veux pas te gâcher ta soirée, Michael. Ce n'est rien, je t'assure, dit –elle avec un triste sourire.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, ne dis pas que ce n'est rien! Aller, dis-moi, fit Michael en approchant sa chaise de celle de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière soupira et se décida à lui expliquer.

Elle lui décrit l'étonnement qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait su qu'ils allaient passer Noël ici, alors qu'elle pensait qu'ils allaient dîner dans un restaurant quelconque. Mais que Michael ne se méprenne pas, elle était très heureuse d'être là et de passer le réveillon avec son frère et son neveu, seulement …

Sara prit une profonde inspiration.

Elle parla ensuite de cette sourde angoisse qui l'avait étreint pendant tout le dîner, à cause … à cause de son père. Aucun Noël ne s'était déroulé comme celui qu'elle était en train de vivre. Son père avait toujours été absent, une ombre furtive dans sa vie déjà dénuée de couleurs. Et aujourd'hui, malgré tous ces défauts, ce père lui manquait. Cette joie de vivre qui régnait ici lui rappelait douloureusement que tous ses Noël se passaient de la même façon: sans son père, avec pour seule compagnie le silence étouffant de son appartement.

Michael avait écouté avec intérêt Sara lui expliquant son problème. Comme chaque fois, une sourde tristesse lui étreignit le cœur: il tenait tellement à la rendre heureuse, à lui faire oublier son passé, ou du moins à le lui faire accepter pour avancer … Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, ce passé la rattrapait, encore.

-Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant Sara, tu sais que j'aurais compris, la rassura Michael en posant sa main gauche sur celle de la jeune femme.

Puis il lui assura qu'il serait toujours là pour elle et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais, de ça, elle pouvait en être sûre; puis il se rapprocha un peu plus.

-Je ne veux pas te forcer à accepter ma famille, Sara, je veux juste que tu te sentes… chez toi, quelque soit l'endroit où nous serons. Je suis tellement désolé que tu n'es pas eu le temps de passer plus de temps avec ton père, de lui expliquer les choses … Mes remords ne t'aideront pas, alors … je crois que je vais te donner ton premier cadeau.

Sara cessa de fixer les doigts de Michael qui caressaient le dos de sa main et ancra son regard dans le sien. Le jeune homme y décela une lueur d'incompréhension. Il sourit.

-Mon premier cadeau? répéta-t-elle, abasourdie. Mais qu'est-ce que...

-Shh. Mon premier cadeau, Sara … C'est ça, dit-il en désignant la pièce du regard.

Cette fois, Sara fronça les sourcils et se demanda de quoi Michael parlait.

-Pour ton premier Noël avec moi, Sara, je t'offre une famille. Des personnes sur qui tu pourrais toujours compter. Des gens qui ne te laisseront jamais tomber, quoi que tu fasses. Une famille, non pas pour remplacer celle que tu n'as pas eu, mais pour te montrer que ton passé fait partie de toi, il te rend telle que tu es, et que tu peux être heureuse, et tu en as le droit Sara, et tu …

Il n'eut pas le loisir de continuer. Des larmes plein les yeux, Sara se jeta presque dans ses bras. Elle lui murmura un «je t'aime» à peine audible à l'oreille.

* * *

Il était plus de deux heures du matin lorsque Michael et Sara s'engouffrèrent de nouveau dans la voiture pour rentrer. Secouée de frissons, la jeune femme souffla dans ses mains puis les approcha du chauffage. Il lui tardait de se pelotonner dans les draps, réchauffée par le corps de Michael allongé près du sien.

* * *

Assise sur le lit, Sara achevait de démêler ses cheveux. Michael, enveloppé dans un peignoir gris anthracite, vint s'assoir près d'elle.

-Cette soirée t'a plu?

-Oui, et d'ailleurs, je ne t'ai même pas remercié, Michael. Tu as fait tellement pour moi, je ne sais pas comment …

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, Sara. Je ne veux pas que tu ressasses ton passé, et que ça t'empêche d'être heureuse.

Sara ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux sur la brosse qu'elle tenait à la main.

-Bon, maintenant que tu vas un peu mieux, je peux te donner ton dernier cadeau, annonça Michael avec toujours, cette lueur amusée dans le regard et un sourire en coin.

-Mais tu … non, pourquoi un autre cadeau? Celui de ce soir était … le plus beau que j'ai jamais reçu!

-Celui-là est plus … il est différent.

Sans attendre de réponse, Michael fit le tour du lit, ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et y prit quelque chose. Il revint se placer près de Sara.

-Je … hum. Ca fait … plusieurs mois que j'y pense. Je me suis rendu fou à savoir comment et où je devais te le donner, termina-t-il en souriant avant de dévoiler sa main, cachée dans son dos.

Lorsqu'elle vit cette petite boîte de velours noir, Sara sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Michael ouvrit délicatement l'écrin et révéla une bague, une magnifique bague en or blanc, sertie de diamant. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, elle scintilla un instant sous la lumière de l'abat-jour.

Sara resta un instant hypnotisée par l'éclat du bijou. Puis elle leva les yeux vers Michael, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Michael sortit la bague de l'écrin, prit délicatement la main de Sara dans la sienne et passa le bijou à l'un de ses doigts. Il n'eut pas besoin de poser de questions.

Avec cette main qui portait désormais la marque de son amour pour elle, Sara caressa la joue de Michael, les yeux luisants de larmes. Elle scella délicatement ses lèvres à celles du jeune homme, tandis que celui-ci, en réponse à ce merci muet, glissa sa main sous la nuisette de Sara et la fit basculer sur le lit.


End file.
